Harry and Nyx
by OhYehDudeYurCool
Summary: Petunia puts him out for her weekly book club meeting. He goes to his usual spot only there's a girl there. She takes him in during the storm and tells him to 'stay'. He promises her he will. After only a few hours they're smitten, will it last? Harry/OC
1. Shelter

I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

><p>"Shoo, shoo. My book club are on their way here." Petunia told Harry as she shoved him to the door. "But, I..." He stuttered as the door was slammed in his face. He sighed and walked off. She didn't tell him what time book club ended. The 3rd year Hogwarts student scratched his head as he thought of where to go. 'Maybe the park is my best bet.' He thought, but the storm clouds above should have changed his mind.<p>

He passed all of the houses that looked the same, and Dudley and his friends on his way. 'It's times like this I wish my parents were alive.' He thought with a grimace. Harry hiked up the hill that he usually went to sit on when his 'family' kicked him out and sat on the rock that over looked the whole park, except he wasn't alone.

There was a girl, with her curly multicolored hair in a hat, a red sweatshirt that said 'Ohio state' on it, jeans with holes in them and shoes with a bow on each one. She looked at him with bright gray eyes that seemed enchanted and smiled. "Hello there." She said softly. "Hi." Harry said awkwardly. "What's your name." She questioned. "Harry. Harry Potter." He replied smiling. "I'm Nyx, Nyx Belladonna De Luca." She replied, then looked down at her sketch pad. "It's drizzling." She said as she moved to pack everything up.

Harry sighed and frowned. He didn't want her to leave, and if it started raining he wouldn't have any shelter. "It's going to pour down." She said. "Aren't you going to leave as well?" She questioned with a head tilt. He smiled sadly and looked down. "My aunt and uncle kicked me out, so I have no where else to go."

She grabbed his hand. "Come home with me then silly." She said pulling him down the stairs. "I wouldn't want to impose..." He muttered. "Nonsense." She said stopping. He looked up to see they were at a bus stop. "I don't have money to pay for this." He said. "I have more than enough." She said as she stepped in the street and looked for the bus. Just as she stepped back on the curb a car sped past them and splashed them with water. "Oh god damn it." Nyx cried out. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You okay?" He asked softly, she nodded and laughed with him.

She reached down into her purse and pulled out a wallet. She handed him a 5 before closing it and putting it back in her bag. She looked again and sighed before walking back over to him. "So tell me more about this so called family." Nyx asked him. Harry shrugged. "They're not really that bad... I mean, as long as I do what they say." He said softly.

She shook her head and smiled as the bus pulled up. The doors opened and she pulled Harry on. He put the money in for them and gave Nyx back her change. She patted the seat next to her. "Tell me about you." Harry asked. She shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

"Um, How old are you?"

"12."

"I'm 13."

"I like that number." Nyx said smiling. They began to talk as the bus emptied out. Laughing and smiling at their own misfortunes. Harry smiled inwardly, he had never felt like he could talk to someone like this before, not even Ron or Herminone. "This is our stop." She said grabbing his hand. He held it and let her pull him. "Get ready to run." He nodded and she let go of his hand and sprinted off into the darkness. He ran behind her as she cut through an alleyway. "How much further?" He questioned. "Just up ahead." She turned and slipped in mud, Harry couldn't stop and did the same. "Wha, how." She sputtered out. Harry stood up and laughed as he helped her up.

She pulled him back down and stood up on her own. "Two can play at that game." He pulled her down again and laid on top of her. "Uncle, uncle ha ha." She cried out as he tickled her. He rolled off of her and stood up. She grabbed his waist and pulled herself up. "Come on." She said as she picked up her purse and his hand and pulled him down the street.

She walked around to the back of a house and pulled out a key opening the door and turning the lights on. "This is your house?" Harry asked shocked. Looking around he saw an 'L' shaped couch, a flat screen, a pool table, some old fashioned video games and a kitchen. "This is just the basement, I live in the attic." She said taking her shoes off. He took his off and followed her up the stairs.

"This house is huge." He said looking around. She smiled and pulled him up another flight of stairs. They stopped in the hallway where a string danged from the ceiling. She reached for it and missed by a couple inches, he grabbed it and pulled it down for her. She held her finger up to him signaling 1 minute and climbed up the stairs. He looked around while he waited 'has to be at least 8 bedrooms.' "Harry!" She called down to him.

"Yeah?" He asked. "I'm gonna throw some sleeping clothes down to you. The storm is going to get worse so you're staying with me!" She said laughing as she threw a tee shirt and plaid pants down to him. He nodded as he caught them. "The shower room is down the hall." She yelled. "Okay!" He replied. He walked to the bathroom and marveled at what he saw. There was a grand shower with 3 heads, a bath tub, and 2 sinks.

After he stripped and stood under the water he thought of how perfect Nyx was. She was already a great friend to him, and she didn't look down on him. She was caring and smiled at him. Then reality came crashing down on him. He'd have to leave her and go back to Hogwarts at the end of the summer. He scrubbed his head harder and frowned. 'Well I still have a couple weeks.' He thought and decided to spend them with her, hoping she'd let him.

* * *

><p>Well this is chapter number 1, I hope you guys like. Read and Review.<p> 


	2. Stay

I don't own Harry potter, I do however own Nyx.

* * *

><p>After his shower Harry's remorseful attitude disappeared. He put on the pajamas she gave him and picked up his clothes. He heard feet lightly padding across the floor and opened the door. She smiled at him and took the clothes from him. He smiled and waited for her. "Are you hungry?" She asked him over the hum of the washing machine. "Starving." He replied. "Do you want to order something or cook?" She asked as she stood in front of him.<p>

He took in her appearance. She was wearing a tee shirt with a cartoon character on it, some polka dot shorts that were almost hidden under the shirt and slippers that went all the way up calves. Her curly hair was is a messy bun on top of her head. "I- uh..." He stammered. "How about we order food and make cookies?" She asked him. He regained his composure. "Sounds brilliant."

"What kind of take out do you want?"

"I'll eat whatever you eat."

"Is Chinese okay?"

"Fine by me."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. He looked down shocked. Her head rested perfectly on his chest. He sighed and hugged her back tighter. "Will you stay with me?" She asked seriously. "Yeah Nyx. I'll stay for as long as you want." He said smiling. "Let's eat." She said grinning ear to ear. He nodded as she picked up the phone and ordered their food.

After she was finished she took out a mixing bowl and started making cookie dough. "I've never had fresh baked cookies before." Harry stated. She gaped at him. "My mum used to make them all the time for me before she died." Nyx said smiling. "My mum died before I could remember." Harry said. "I bet that's horrible. You have no memories to keep her alive." Nyx said as she put the cookie batter onto the baking pan.

"How did she die?"

"They were murdered. Her and my dad." Harry said wincing.

"I'm sorry, my mother was driving late at night during a storm and some drunk slammed into her."

"That must be hard to deal with."

"It is sometimes. Then I draw or paint or play something, and everything gets better." She said with a certain sadness in her eyes. Harry nodded. "Its weird you know, you're the only person I can talk to about this... Without getting really upset." Nyx said softly. Harry smiled. "You can talk to me all you want. Your voice makes all the things I have to deal with a little bit better." He said truthfully. "I'm glad to be able to help you at all." She responded.

The doorbell echoed through the house and Nyx shuffled off to get her wallet before opening the door. Harry followed behind her and took the food bags from her while she paid. "This smells so good." Harry said smiling while Nyx unpacked the food. She handed him two plates and 2 forks and spoons. "I'm going to go get the cookies." She said and walked to the kitchen. Harry waited for her to eat. A few minutes later she came back with a plate of cookies and two bottles of soda. "You didn't have to wait..." She said as she sat down. "I know, but I wanted to." He said. She smiled at him and filled up their plates with rice and chicken.

Harry smiled as he ate. She had barely started and he was on his second plate. She laughed and picked rice off his face. "Slow down." She warned him with a giggle. He nodded and tried to slow his pace down but his appetite got the better of him. Pretty soon she was full on laughing at him. "What?" He asked. "You have sauce all on your nose, ha ha." She laughed out. He wiped his nose. "Did I get it?" He asked and she shook her head. After many failed attempted she lifted her hand and wiped it off for him. "There..." She said letting her hand linger. He put her hand down and muttered "thanks" before picking his fork back up.

After she finished her plate she reached for a cookie. "What you want to do now?" She asked Harry. He shrugged. "Well there's the telly or maybe a movie?" She asked. "It doesn't matter to me, I never get to watch either of them." He said. Nyx nodded and walked him down stairs to the room where they first walked in. "I like watching scary movies. If you honestly don't mind." She said. "Watch what you want." He replied back to her.

He sat on the couch while she put the movie a on. She came back and sat next to him. "We're going to watch Monster's Inc. It's my favorite." She said as she laid her head down on his chest. She clapped and the lights went off. "Nyx, this is all... Thank you." Harry said taking her hands in his. "I can't explain this comfort I get when I'm in your presence. I don't think I could ever thank you enough Nyx." She stared at him with her enchanted gray eyes.

She leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. Harry didn't move for a minute, shocked and kissed her back softly. After the kisses became heated they each pulled away to take a deep gulp of air she laid her head on his chest. "No, Harry. Thank you for being here." She said closing her eyes. He soon closed his eyes and nodded off.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this second installment. They're in love after just 1 day! It was meant to be, and I know you guys are thinking... "This young girl lives alone?" But that's not exactly the case. Read and Review.!<p> 


End file.
